


Black Eyes and Red Leather - Part 1

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [1]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen x Demon!Reader, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon!You, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]</p><p>Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Red Leather - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST EVER BARRY ALLEN SERIES YA’LL!! This was also the first Barry Allen request I ever got. I didn’t get to it until now because the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do with it so it became a series. So here it is! the long awaited Demon!Reader x Barry Allen fic. I’m gonna write it in shorter parts. There will be fluff. There will be smut, duh! Angst? I don’t know, we’ll see. I hope ya’ll like it and feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> Part 1 Summary: BARRY’S POV. Barry and Y/N get ready for work at the CCPD and make plans for lunch.

 

 

[Originally posted by octavenz](https://tmblr.co/ZXis7y1WVBQVW)

 

* * *

 

It takes a while to wake Barry Allen up on a weekday. On this Tuesday morning, it takes about five tries; five different kinds of alarms.

First there his actual alarm. It’s actually Y/N’s alarm. His girlfriend sets it and gets up right away when it goes off. But she always hits snooze because she knows he wants a few extra minutes. But then Barry hits snooze again when it goes off or he dismisses it completely.

The next attempt is Y/N’s hair dryer. He always laments a chance to shower with her but he’s thrown off her beauty routine before by prolonging her shower. She needs to be at work sooner than him. So he buries his head under the pillow to ignore the hair dryer.

Then there’s the smell of sausage and bacon…and it almost works. But this morning is so standard that he knows that Y/N will have a plate ready for him whenever he wakes up. So he doesn’t get up right away.

Then there’s the sound of her electric toothbrush on the second setting which makes it extra loud. It’s not necessarily loud enough to be an alarm but it’s annoying and Barry’s particularly attuned to vibrating noises. Yet he still ignores it because he’s waiting for Y/N to try one last time.

Only when she pulls the covers off of him and threatens to tickle his feet does Barry open his eyes. Despite her cute outfit, Y/N jumps into the bed to shake Barry senseless.

“Come on Barr, get up! We’re gonna be late!” Her fingers seek out all of his ticklish places, his sides, armpits, feet, neck, even the backs of his knees. Barry squirms and laughs until he can wrap his arms around Y/N’s waist and roll over on top of her.

“But I don’t want to leave the bed. I wanna stay in bed all day. With you,” Barry flirts with his girlfriend. He’s messed up her hair a bit and brushes some of the loose strands to the side. He gives her one of his most boyishly charming smiles and she isn’t even phased.

“That’s what Sundays are for,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Now get up. You have two minutes to get ready before we leave for work.” Y/N works for the CCPD too. She’s the assistant to Police Captain David Singh and she’s probably one of the few reasons Singh tolerates Barry and his excuses when he disappears from work to be the Flash.

Barry peppers Y/N’s face with light kisses and then kisses along her jaw to her neck. She sighs and her chin tilts up out of habit because he knows she loves it when he kisses her throat. He nips and starts to suck on one spot and that when she protests, pushing lightly at his shoulders. He rolls his hips into her, pressing his arousal against her mound.

“I want you,” he growls. “Right now.” Y/N just giggles and runs her fingers up into his hair.

“You always do,” she sighs lovingly. She tugs on his hair and makes him lift his head. She pouts her lips for a small kiss. Barry chuckles and gives her that kiss, his lips forming a grin.

“Well,” he grinds against her one more time and she bites on her lower lip which tells him that he’s winning her over. “I am a morning person,” he says and the moment he does, she releases her lip and rolls her eyes again. She smiles and laughs.

“My alarm clock disagrees. Now come on!” She pushes him off of her, rolling herself off the bed. In the time that it takes Y/N to put on her shoes and jacket, Barry gets ready, dashing around her and sweeping her hair every which way.

Barry’s ready to run to work too but not all of Y/N’s clothes are friction-proof so she can’t catch a ride with him. Plus her time management and the location of their apartment make it simple to just walk to work.

They walk into CCPD and Barry follows Y/N to her desk by the Captain’s office. She pulls a day planner, some folders, and documents out of her small briefcase-slash-oversized-purse (Barry doesn’t know the difference). While she does that, Barry leans on the edge of her desk, content to waste a few minutes.

“So do you have any meetings today?” He asks, his finger playing with the edge of her day planner.

“I think so,yes,” she says, shrugging and completely focused on other things. She sits down at the desk and starts to log into her computer.

“Will you have time to grab lunch today?” She doesn’t answer him. He’s playing with the sleeve on her sweater and it distracts her enough that she types in the wrong password for her email. Barry smiles triumphantly. Y/N is sort of shy and reserved in a public setting. He likes to unsettle or distract her with his boyish charm–that’s what she calls it. “Maybe with your handsome boyfriend who has a blood sugar and metabolism problem?” That makes her giggle.

“And what if I want to go home for lunch?” she says, standing up and quirking an eyebrow at him. Barry’s face morphs into one of surprise but he quickly recovers. The blush in her face is suggestive.

“We have plenty of food at your place,” he shrugs, playing it off, “I’m sure we could find something to eat.” Y/N stands between Barry’s legs where he’s leaning against her desk. She straightens out his shirt collar over his sweater. She’s so adorable. So shy that even when she’s being affectionate towards him she can’t hold the eye contact for long. That’s how she looks when she’s thinking and isn’t telling him something.

“If we’re going home for lunch, we won’t be eating.” Barry’s mouth drops open, intrigued and happily surprised at the same time. The redness of Y/N’s face gets deeper and Barry can feel his own face getting flustered. She’s looking up at him through her eyelashes, like the bashful virgin Barry knows she isn’t. She finally straightens her back and lifts her chin and Barry’s a little jolted by her sudden change of demeanor. “Do you think you can manage that?” It’s a nervous sort of question, not at all as seductive as it could’ve been with a different tone of voice. She pats the lapel of his blazer and steps away from him.

“Uh…” Barry’s still a little dazed but doesn’t have time to answer.

“Allen!” Captain Singh’s deep, authoritative voice startles him into standing up straight and taking a step away from Y/N.

“Yes, sir?” He chokes the words out like he’s recovering from just getting caught by a teacher or a parent.

“Don’t you have a forensics report to finish?” Captain Singh says as he walks past him and Y/N. “Good morning, Y/N,” Singh greets Barry’s girlfriend with a sweet smile and a kind voice.

“Good morning, David,” she responds quietly as Barry speaks over her on accident.

“Yes, sir. I’ll get that to Joe within the hour.” He watches Singh disappear into his office and then cups Y/N’s elbow. He leans in for a kiss. It’s a modest one but a sweet one nonetheless if Barry can tell by the smile left behind on her face. “I’ll pick you up for lunch around one. How does that sound?”

“Good,” she nods in agreement. Barry starts to walk away but turns back to whisper in her ear.

“Oh and when I say ‘I’ll pick you up,’ I mean it. I’m gonna run us home so leave your cotton cardigan at your desk. I don’t want to set you on fire…that way. And it’s one less piece of clothing I have to strip off of you.” Y/N squeals and swats at his shoulder for his behavior. Barry ducks a second hit and starts to walk away, laughing and navigating a sea of desks, only to bump right into Joe.

“Get to work, Barry Allen!” Y/N calls after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
